Talk:Zaeed Massani
, Link is dead. Even though I believe its true... No link = no evidence.--Xaero Dumort 20:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :BioWare must have caught wind of it and forced them to take it down. Matt 2108 20:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts also, I found a Joystiq small tidbit about DagBladet and that DLC and linked that instead.--Xaero Dumort 20:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Two problems though... the Joystiq bit says "ally", not "squad member". This in turn also means the info box needs to go unless there is a source for him being a squad member. SpartHawg948 21:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Game Informer's take specifically says you can "recruit a new ally, a grizzled bounty hunter by the name of Zaeed Messani." Still, second-hand info at this point. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If I may take what you pointed out and shift the emphasis a tiny bit, you can recruit a new ally. I do believe he will turn out to be a squad member and that the only reason he isn't now is due to some silly Norwegian (it was Norwegian, wasn't it?) internet snafu, but we need confirmation. SpartHawg948 22:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads-up, I added the last part with the soldier/sniper/grenade launcher stuff. The source is gone now, so you may wanna delete it, but it did say so in the original article. :Yeah, I guess we may have to for now as it is now unsourced. Hopefully it'll be back real soon with a cool new source! Thanks for the heads-up! SpartHawg948 01:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The game is not even in store yet and they already have DLCs ready ?! I hate this... And what's that, a buyable squad mate ? :/ Cyphius 03:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) (Edited, sorry for the obscenity) :Ok, well, while you are free to express your opinions on the matter, we do ask that, pursuant to the site language policy, you use language that is a little less "colorful". With that in mind, as I prefer not to edit other users comments without giving them the opportunity to do it first, if you could please remove the offending text (ie the obscenity) from your comment, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, SpartHawg948 03:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why would you hate something that's going to be free to everyone buying the game? Matt 2108 03:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Well, as I understand it, it will not be free... But may be I'm mistaken and if it's free then there is no problem... Cyphius 04:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.kotaku.com.au/2010/01/bioware-mass-effect-2-will-have-launch-dlc-wont-charge-for-it/ JakePT 04:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : ::: I'm happy that I was wrong, thank for the link ;) Cyphius 04:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) About your removal of the "almost" trivia, I had added it (after finally getting around to doing it) because I thought that you had approved it back on the discussion page of Zaeed's loyalty mission about a week ago. Guess I misunderstood your response to it :p Jaline 06:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that was me enjoying something I thought somewhat humorous. When I give the green light for something to get put in an article, you'll know. I'm very careful to not be ambiguous about stuff like that. SpartHawg948 06:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me? Is it just me, or does he look a lot like Robert Patrick to anybody else? SpartHawg948 06:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : His face looks a bit familiar to me, but no, he doesn't look like a Terminator... Cyphius 06:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a little Andrew Divoff vibe. :::I wasn't referring to Robert Patrick in any particular role (ie Terminator), just that he looks like Robert Patrick in general. Although he could be the ME version of John Doggett. SpartHawg948 06:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I knew that, I was just trying to be sarcastic :D Cyphius 06:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: He looks to me like a cross between James Caan and Bibi Naceri. 10:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I think he's supposed to fill the role of Canderous Ordo from KotOR. ::::I think he's the spitting image of Ron Perlman. Coincidentally, I wonder who Zaeed is voiced by; Ron Perlman has done voice work in a few games. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Zaeed seems to be voiced by Robin Sachs (notable roles: Saul Karath in KotOR, Lord Harrowmont and Murdock in DA:O, Sarris in the movie Galaxy Quest).--Morlan 01:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well scratch that last part, watched the reveal video on the site. And apparently his surname is spelled "M'a'''ssani". -- Commdor (Talk) 01:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) His armor reminds me of Isaac Clarke of Dead Space fame. And pretty sure the vid has him using an LMG at one point. - 06:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) He looks like stephen Lang http://www.silverfeast.com/wp-content/uploads/stephen_lang.jpg voice actor Can anyone tell me who provides his voice? It is so familiar but I can't quite place it. 02:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Jessie a reference to weapons from ME1? During one of the conversations initiated by examing Zaaed's rifle, Jessie, he mentions that he can't recall ever having to eject a single clip while using it. This is a possible reference to how weapons in the first game didn't use clips, especially considering the gun was "retired" before the events of the first game (i.e. when it would have still been using the old weapon mechanics). Worth adding to the trivia section? : I don't think it is. It's just Bioware poking fun at themselves and predicting the fan reaction. Smart bastards, them. Ech0six 02:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Mission? Any idea what is his role in the mission? Is he a possible ideal candidate as a fire team leader? CsAtlantis 02:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 10 February 2010 0100(GMT) :The only confirmed ideal fire-team leaders are Garrus, Jacob, and Miranda. I haven't heard if anyone's tried Zaeed. It does seem like he would be a good candidate knowing his history, though. Matt 2108 11:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: No, he dies. drake 07:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Indeed. The role requires experience leading a squad. Zaeed is much more of a lone wolf, as he said, one of his first suicide mission would up with everyone apart from him getting killed. That said, he's a great member of the team when holding the line, as he's used to 'Meat Grinder' scenarios. Sawbones 23:38, 19 February, 2010 ::::Yeah, I thought he'd be good at leading the team and picked Garrus to go back, because I didn't want Garrus to die. I had faith in Zaeed and he let me down. :( Was looking forward to continuing his story in the next game, especially after Shepard reigned him in; but well, that's how it went. -- 11:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Age is suspicious According to the BioWare website, and repeated here, Massani is born in 2145. If he co-founded the Blues Sun with Vido Santiago in 2160, he would be 15 years old. Would mercenaries respect a 15 year old protegy? I have my doubts. I would think he would be more respected if he was older and had more experience on the field. What are your thoughts?Throwback 11:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well it seems to me that respect is irrelevant. I mean, if they respected him that highly, they never would have put a gun to his face, pulled the trigger, and left him for dead, would they? Don't get me wrong, I think it highly unlikely he's only 40 and founded the Blue Suns at age 15, but it is certainly not outside the realm of the possible, and how much his age would affect how much the other mercs respect him seems irrelevant, as we know they obviously didn't respect him enough to not stage a coup and attempt to murder him. SpartHawg948 11:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I remember somewhere that Massani served in the Alliance. So, after reading your message, I went to BioWare's site and read what they wrote about him. They described him as having served in the Alliance military before becoming a mercenary. Direct quote: ''Zaeed served in the Alliance military before building a reputation as one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the Terminus Systems. So, in his first fifteen years, Massani: * enlisted in the Alliance military * quit the Alliance military * went to the Terminus Systems * became friends with Vido Santiago * co-founded the Blue Suns Is is possible for a 15-year old to achieve all this? Adding to the uncertainty, the website and the game has him serving as a mercenary since 2165. Yet, the codex has him founding the Blue Suns in 2160 with his friend Santiago. I am not sure which source is the more accurate of the two.Throwback :Yeah, I don't buy the whole 40 years old thing either. I was just pointing out that the main argument shouldn't be 'mercs wouldn't respect a 15 year old' when you can look at his face and see how much they respected him! :P I'd be inclined to favor the Codex, as we know three things for sure about Blue Suns: 1) Zaeed was a co-founder. 2) The big split (per what Zaeed tells you) occurred when Vido decided to start bringing batarians into Blue Suns. 3) There were numerous batarians in Blue Suns (and in fact batarians were considered, by one of their clients at least, more the norm for Blue Suns mercs than humans) in 2165. The first two tidbits are taken from ME2, the third from Mass Effect: Revelation, and taken together suggest that Zaeed had already left Blue Suns by 2165. So, I'd be inclined to take the Codex as the more accurate of the two. SpartHawg948 13:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like lack of communication between writers at BioWare. To me, the idea of him being only 40 is completely ridiculous. Matt 2108 23:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Despite the obvious paradoxes in his age, it's in the official website anyway, so it's obviously canon. Who knows, he could've been a big prodigy with a lot of potential, because Joker (in his wacky opinion) compares Zaeed to Shepard, which is no small comparison; maybe Bioware will release something like DLC or content in Mass Effect 3 that expands his story. In my opinion, his age should just be stuck with and dealt with unless official Bioware sources state otherwise.Ploxis 06:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :But in-game sources contradict the website. Which one is more "obviously canon"? My take would be the game. Remember, the website also says Grunt is 22, which is demonstrably (way beyond a shadow of a doubt) not true. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi with his "certain point of view" spiel would have a tough time arguing that one! SpartHawg948 06:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well if there is a conflict between sources, then in this case I'd go with the game, but I'll still graciously accept that Zaeed was 40 despite the resulting plotholes. Like I said, Bioware never clarified anything specific yet, so I'll just stick with their sources despite the conflicting issues, unless they say otherwise of course.Ploxis 07:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::And, as just occurred to me, as Throwback pointed out above, the website actually contradicts itself! (not to mention ME2 and one of the novels) If Zaeed was really born in 2145 (per the website), then by age 15 (as the game says he co-founded the Blue Suns in 2160) he had to have already served in the Alliance Military (which I doubt very much allows preteens to enlist), left the military, and gone to the Terminus Systems (all taken from the website). The 2145 thing and the Alliance military service bit just don't jive. When the website so blatantly contradicts the game, the game is clearly the more canonical source. SpartHawg948 07:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Zaeed and Mordin's age was mixed up --Fatherbrain30 02:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, while that explanation is fairly simple, it also isn't true. If it were, that would make Mordin 40, and developer statements contradict this, putting Mordin at about 30 years of age. SpartHawg948 02:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, didn't see that...they should have honestly not done that, it confused the hell out of people. I'm glad I have it in my head that he's 30 now. And Zaeed...well...screw it, he was a child prodigy. --Fatherbrain30 02:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : No reasonhe couldnt have been a child prodigy, such things are not beyond the realm of possibility and in fact would make for great storytelling if done right, there is a series of hildrens books based on a young boba beginning his bounty hunter carreer, kind of awkward to read knowing its supposed to be a childrens book when boba at ten years old shoot a man in the face, killing him. ralok 02:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No reason he couldn't be a child prodigy other than the fact that before he became a bounty hunter and merc he was a member of the Alliance military. His back story makes the 'child prodigy' theory no good, or as you say, 'beyond the realm of possibility'. SpartHawg948 02:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Also Kids don't serve in the military...at least not of those of first world or second world countries. The alliance certainly has standards to keep. --Fatherbrain30 02:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :That is indeed exactly the point I was making when I mentioned that his serving in the military before becoming a merc ruled out the child prodigy theory. SpartHawg948 02:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: We have ourselves quite the small plot hole don't we? --Fatherbrain30 03:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Does he specifically say that he was in the alliance military before he started a mercenary gang, what if he joined after all that, what if the alliance hires mercenaries for certain jobs. Sorry if any of these questions sound stupid, i just want to be absolutly sure there is a plothole before i get angry about it ralok 03:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't say he joined the military, his profile on the official site does. As for whether he was a hired merc, it said he joined the military. Hired mercs working for money don't join the service. They work for it. And it does specify that he began his merc career after serving in the military- "Zaeed served in the Alliance military before building a reputation as one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the Terminus Systems." As for plot holes, I see no plot hole. After all, the ages on the official site are notoriously inaccurate. SpartHawg948 03:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok so mercenaries dont join the service, this minor plothole has yet to be retconned but it sounds easy enough to be patched up and probably will be in the future, so i am not going to get angry about it, but one last thought maybe he is the kind of old person taht doenst like to think about how old he is, maybe when he sent cerberus his paperwork he lied about his age because he didnt want to make himself sound like a crazy old man, i think that would be awesome. ralok 03:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait wait...it said he started his BOUNTY hunter career after the military, not the merc one...doesn't make sense but...Merc first? Soldier, then bounty hunter? NO? Otherwise I always think of him as 50-60, or I just don't think about his age at all.--Fatherbrain30 03:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it says he started his bounty hunter career after leaving the military, but doesn't specify whether he started his merc career before or after. However, given that he was a co-founder of a merc group that the Alliance hates (they tend not to like groups that attack their bases) I figured that it went without saying that he didn't join the Alliance military after leaving the Blue Suns (aka after his merc career). SpartHawg948 03:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope whoever makes the retcon reads this section of thetalk page, because the idea of a youth jostarting a mercenary gang, then joining hte military, then becoming a bounty hunter would be the most epic retcon of all time. ralok 03:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) We need to talk to the devs about this. --Fatherbrain30 03:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : i wish i knew how to do that, because i would do that right now, not often are things worded poorly enough to unplothole a plothole ralok 03:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sigh... again, this isn't a plothole! It's just a case of one little detail (Zaeed's age) being flubbed. It's exactly as much a plothole as it was when the official site said Grunt was 22, Mordin was 50, and Samara was 600. SpartHawg948 03:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just adding my two cents here, but that Samara debate went on for too long and this one is probably the same case. See my talk page and Talk:Samara for more on that. I think that this is a case of the site being wrong and his age is probably close to 55-60. Lancer1289 03:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You are all probably right that his age is more closer to 55-60 but that doesnt change the fact that there is a potentially epic retcon in the future, and when it gcomes to retcons i am giddy like a schoolgirl ralok 03:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :*So yeah, long story short, after going over it again, the official site seems to be wrong (again) about the age here. After all, were it correct, Zaeed would have co-founded the Blue Suns at the ripe old age of 15. I'll admit, it's not entirely outside the realm of the possible, but it is unlikely. Factor in that the official site also says he served in the Alliance military before becoming a merc (although it says bounty hunter, he didn't leave the Suns till 2165, two years after the Suns hit Sidon, making it unlikely the Alliance would hire him after leaving the Suns, and the official site also says that for 20 years prior to the game- i.e. from 2165 to the game, he waged war for profit, flat-out stating he went merc/bounty hunter right after leaving the Suns). So basically, one part of the official site or the other is wrong. He can't have been born in 2145 and served in the military sometime between then and 2160 when the game says he founded the Suns. In this case, the official site is wrong. If the military stint was post-Suns, the official site is wrong. If the military stint never happened, the official site is wrong. Basically, any way you shake it, at least some of his bio on the official site is wrong, and the age is the likeliest suspect. As such, removing info that is likely false and seems to be directly contradicted by in-game info. SpartHawg948 09:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Where's Zaeed from? His accent confuses me, in ways he sounds British, Australian, New Zealand, even South African. Has anybody got a clue where his accent's from or do you think they develpoped it as a mix? --Hexhunter 13:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The fact that he has a Middle Eastern sounding name (Zaeed could very well be an alternate spelling of Sayid) to me reinforces the idea that Zaeed could be of mixed background. Bear in mind, however, that this is a future human culture we're looking at, where cultures and ethnic backgrounds could have had 183-odd years to develop and integrate further (nevermind how such cultural meshing could have occurred on colony worlds). Part of me suspects that this was intentional on Bioware's part-- that Zaeed's nebulous accent and Middle Eastern sounding name could be evocative of many of Earth's different cultures, and in this way make him representative of humanity's diversity. As to the original question of where he's from, I strongly suspect that he's either from a colony, outpost, or was space-born, though this is only speculation on my part. SuperLoNC 17:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh please! The actual fact is that he sounds exactly like voice actor Robin Sachs, who is British. He's not putting on any special accent on Bioware's behalf. He sounds like himself -- full stop. Sorry, but you are making a very simple thing very complicated. Riiiiigggghhhhtttt... because as we all know, it's way beyond the realm of the possible that BioWare could have deliberately cast Sachs because he has the accent that they were looking for in the character. The previous user made a valid point, especially given the fact that the whole meshing of cultures thing that was mentioned has in fact been explicitly stated to be fact in the universe of Mass Effect. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the first post, and it'd be greatly appreciated if people could refrain from rude commentary in response, as it is totally uncalled for. SpartHawg948 08:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :There was nothing at all rude about what I said. I said that he sounds like the British actor Robin Sachs without any additional accent inflection. Everything above and beyond that is highly speculative to the point of being silly, in my mind. It is just as likely (and having worked in the business for a long time, I can assure you more likely) that he was (a) available, (b) sounded more or less like a "weathered mercenary", and most importantly © met the casting budget price point, especially for a DLC where the budget goes WAY down. If you are offended by this, I'm sorry as that is not my intention. I'm just saying that it appears that you may be trying to read more into something than is really there. 19:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I stated that it was a rude comment because you started your response to the first comment with 'Oh please!' implying exasperation wuth something ridiculous, which was reinforced with your "you are making a very simple thing very complicated". Someone was presenting a theory. "Oh please!" is not the proper way to respond, and is quite rude. SpartHawg948 19:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::No worse that starting a response with "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhtt". Really, it's best to just take my explanation that I meant no offense at face value and let it go at that, SpartHawg. 19:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I did take your explanation at face value and was giving my own explanation, which I now ask you to take at face value in return. As for starting off with 'Riiiiigggghhhhtttt' (as opposed to 'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhtt'), I tend to fight fire with fire. If I see someone being rude or inconsiderate (or what I think is rude or inconsiderate) I'm less likely to respond politely. Force of habit. Be a jerk to someone else just trying to express on opinion (not that this is what you were doing, just stating my principle on the matter) and I'll be a jerk to you. Applying the Golden Rule. SpartHawg948 20:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::So, let me get this straight. It is okay for you to be rude and inconsiderate if you simply think others are being so, therefore blowing a simple misunderstanding (with an apology already offered) into a big fight. The hypocrisy here is truly mind-boggling. Must be nice being an admin. I'm done with this conversation as it has no more value and you seem to only want to pick a fight. 20:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw a semi-apology, although it didn't cover the portion I was concerned with, ie the dismissive 'Oh please!'. As for hypocrisy, you asked me to take your explanation at face value. I did. I in turn ask you to show me the same courtesy. You respond by calling me a hypocrite and accusing me of trying to pick a fight. Why are you being so confrontational here? I have no desire to start a fight, only to resolve this and move on. I have accepted your explanation and apology, and am not looking for any fight, I'm just hoping you can show me the same courtesy by accepting mine. Please, let's knock off this 'pissing match' and try to resolve this civilly. SpartHawg948 20:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I should ask you the same thing. I asked you to let it go 4 comments up, yet you keep going, including one where you strongly imply that I'm a jerk, which you would have jumped down the throat of anyone else had they posted anything close to that. For the record, I am letting it go -- by walking away. I have no desire to play. Bye. 20:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The one where I 'strongly imply' that you are a jerk being, I suppose, the one where I took pains to state that I did not think you were being a jerk, and that I was just trying to state a general principle of mine? The reason I took such pains to state this is because I had accepted your explanation, and as such, looking back on the matter had deemed that you were not acting with intent to be rude. Again, I took your explanation at face value, as you asked of me, and am simply asking to be shown the same courtesy. What is so wrong with that? I'm not calling you 'rude and inconsiderate' as you called me, just asking to be shown the same respect I showed you. For the life of me I can't see why someone who isn't trying to deliberately be confrontational would have a problem with that. SpartHawg948 20:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry,but you are probably wrong.Did you read Mass Effect Revelation when they describe Anderson being a mixture of races.You can't say that Zaeed has british accent in the game because we don't even know if there is Great Britain on Earth in ME universe.That is like saying Miranda is Australian just because her voice actor is.Zaeed could very well be from an colony and his accent an mixture of many other accents if you look from in game point of view.If you look at him as an video game character then you can assume he has (maybe) british accent.Depends on what you were reffering to.Banezi101 18:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Banezi101 ::I agree with you completely Banezi and that was exactly my point. Just as much as you can't infer that Zaeed is British because Robin Sachs is, you also can't infer that he's NOT from it either like others are trying to do. My whole point was that trying to infer canon from the accent of a voice actor is folly no matter which way you try to do it. 19:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'm pretty sure that we know that Britain still exists. Anderson is, after all, from London. London is the capital of England, and the island on which London (and England) is located is called Great Britain. Fairly compelling evidence for the existence of Great Britain on Earth in the ME universe. I agree with your statement that Zaeed could be from anywhere, including a British-settled colony (as the European Union is known to have established colonies pre-Systems Alliance and First Contact War), but statements like 'we don't even know if there is Great Britain on Earth in ME universe' don't really help, especially when you start off by saying 'Sorry, but you are probably wrong'. Also, it would be greatly appreciated if you wouldn't call other users or their opinions wrong. Pointing out problems or issues with theories is one thing, calling other users wrong is another. If you refer to my identically time-stamped comment above, you'll also see that this is essentially why I deemed the first comment from the anon user above to be 'rude'. Thanks, SpartHawg948 19:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Zaeed to die on Zorya Is it confirmed that it's actually possible? I've gone through every conversation option after Vido's escape and all of them have Zaeed leaving with Shepard. --Petiflo 00:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, furthermore I don't see where one should be able to kill Grunt outside of the suicide mission. This claim is is also not mentioned on Grunt's own page on this wikia. ( 13:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) : Don't know if this was resolved or not, but yes, you can leave him to die; I did it. Somewhere else (maybe on this wiki somewhere) I read that you have to do the loyalty mission after the suicide mission in order for this to happen. That's when I did it (I didn't even download the DLC itself until after I did the suicide mission). If you're doing the mission before completing the suicide mission, try doing it after. 23:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) For Grunt you can leave him in the chamber where sooner or later he would run out food/water/resources to keep him living(I think EDI says something about him having enough of this to survive for a couple of months) essentially killing him--UNCxTrinity 04:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I have tested this, I only got Grunt out of his tank at the end of the game, before beginning the suicide mission and he got out perfectly fine. You can't kill Grunt. He's a beast. I meant if you were to never let never let him out and keep him in there throughout the course of the game and never let him out, you would essentially be killing him. Like if he were to return as a possible character for ME3, people who kept him in his chamber would not get to recruit him as he would be(most likely) dead.--UNCxTrinity 03:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but that's kind of speculation and by that logic, legion should be added there too, considering you can opt to give him to Cerberus/not activate him. 12:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that in Mass Effect 3 you can help Zaeed kill Vido as an extra mission or assignment? Junmadine 15:00 25 April 2010 Heterochromia Isn't it worth noting that Zaeed's eyes are two different colors, at least in the trivia section? Magugag 03:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Looking at his face, his eyes are probably different from an injury sustained and not a genetic condition. —ArmeniusLOD 04:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's the classic dead white, most likly form being shot in the face. Would anyone object... if I change Kasumi's and Zaeed's page to match the pages of the pre-DLC squadmates, like Miranda and Jacob? The Yoshiman 97 03:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean exactly becuase I'm confused on that one. Lancer1289 03:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Headings and sub-headings. Look at Miranda Lawson and compare it to Kasumi Goto. Miranda's is Mass Effect 2 Weapon Proficiencies text Powers text Dossier text Loyalty text Romance text Compared to: Weapon Proficiences text Powers text Dossier text Loyalty text Know what I mean? Figured I'd ask before I change it, for approval. The Yoshiman 97 04:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still a little confused so correct me if I am, but if you are only using Jacob and Miranda then you have a problem becasue both appeared in Mass Effect Galaxy and therefore that needs its own section. As to the rest of the pages it is the exact same as Zaeed's and Kasumi's because they don't appear in MEG. Miranda and Jacob do so that needs a seperate section. Is that what you were refering to? Lancer1289 04:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant, but you cleared it up for me, so it's all good. It's only different for Jacob and Miranda because of their appearances in MEG, so I understand that. Thanks for clearing that up for me. And sorry for responding to this months after this was brought up. The Yoshiman 97 21:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, always happy to lend a hand. Lancer1289 21:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also about the answering, you get back when you can. Don't worry about it. Lancer1289 21:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Facial Scarring Zaeed's facial scars are nearly identical to the one's on Sgt. Barnes in Platoon. This may be a good addition to the Trivia section. Zaeed Reference Zener87 03:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah they are similar, but they aren't the same. Is there anything else to connect them? Because you need more than visual comparisons for trivia in this case. Lancer1289 16:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) lost loyalty I lost Zaeed's loyalty, I'm pretty sure I originality had it, but after starting another career it seems to have disappeared. The points associated with his loyalty power have been reset and his loyalty power is greyed out. I gained his loyalty again in the second career but this did not restore the lost loyalty in the first career. Any ideas? I'll try and go back to an old save and see if that does the trick. update: Confirmed, if you start a new character and then recruit Zaeed then the old career saves are effected, you will lose his loyalty, requiring you to go back though his loyalty mission with the old career.